Hedgehog Zoo
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are captured and are held at the zoo for the bad guys to see the park of non-mobian animals and of course, three mobian hedgehogs.


**I wrote this story because my parents and I took my niece to the zoo to have a great time as a family. Which was pretty fun since I love animals, except bugs spiders. **

**I don't own anything.  
Nebula the Hedgehog belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Team Hedgehogs are in the playground park feeling bored all day doing nothing. And their girlfriends are having a girls' hang out at the mall. Shadow was on the swings looking down on the ground, Silver was sitting on the roundabout listening to hard rock music with his iPhone, and Sonic was simply on the monkey bars hanging upside down. Eventually he got off the bars before all the blood goes up to his brain for hanging upside down too long.

"Man, I'm bored. What should we do, guys?" Sonic whined.

"We can do yoga" Silver said, putting his phone away.

"Boring. I need some action and kicking bad guy butt!" Sonic said.

"Hmph. It's summer, Faker. Maybe that Doctor is probably taking a break or having a vacation. Who knows" Shadow said.

"Man, let's just go home. YEOW!" Sonic screamed when he felt something hit his back.

"AAHHH!" Silver also felt something hit his back too.

"OW! What the hell?!" Shadow felt it too.

Sonic looked over his shoulder and saw that it was a tranquilizer dart, "Oh, crap…..Uhhh…" he passed out as his body hits the ground.

"Tranquilizer…..darts…uhhhh…" Shadow passed out and fell to the ground.

"….uuhhhhh…." Silver passed out as well and dropped his iPhone5 on the ground.

* * *

Soon, the drug effect was beginning to wear off as Sonic was the first one to wake up, seeing a few blurry view but his vision recovers as he sees what's going on and what happened before.

He sees metal bars which looked like he's in jail.

"Ow…..what the?..." Sonic felt something hanging on his left ear, "What is this and where am I? Huh?" he saw Shadow and Silver sleeping, they both have ear tags on their ears.

He reached over and gently woke them up, "Guys, wake up! Get up!"  
"Ow! Sheesh, what did you yell for?!" Shadow growled.

"Someone captured us and gave us ear tags" Silver said.

"Hey, dudes! Look at this! That white one really needs a hairdo!" a male human punk laughed with his gang.

Silver got angry and ran on all fours like a wild vicious animal and growls at the human punks.

"GGGGRRRRR!" Silver bared his sharp fangs, scaring the humans away.

"Okay…..we're not in jail. We're in…." Sonic said as Shadow finished his sentence.

"A zoo. But who would do this?" Shadow said.

"Hee hee hee! Does this answer your question, hedgehogs?" Eggman Nega appeared outside the cage, dressed up as a zoo keeper.

"You!" Silver growled.

He tried using his psychic powers but it backfired when something electrocuted him.

"AAAHHH!"  
It only lasted for 10 seconds.

"Your powers won't help you now, hedgehogs! And the ear tags are designed to electrocute you whenever you try to use your powers. And they won't come off! Hee hee hee!" Eggman Nega cackled.

"Why'd you do this?!" Sonic shouted.

"I don't need to tell you! Now, all of the bad guys will love this! Hee hee hee!" he left them.

"Guys, look" Sonic was looking at the other side of the cage, "Eggman Nega has all the other non-mobian animals here and they don't look happy here"

Silver and Shadow looked over.

Elephants, big wild cats, monkeys, giraffes, zebras, and all other wild animals are caged in a zoo and they want to get out of this cruel place.

"This doesn't look good. If we don't set them free they can die here. And I'm pretty sure that Eggman Nega is not giving them care to these animals" Silver said.

"But how? Our speed and your psychic powers won't help us" Sonic sighs solemnly and lies down on the hard floor.

"We need to call Nebula" Sonic said.

"But we don't have our cell phones. We probably left it at the playground when we blacked out" Shadow said.

"Man, if I can make contact with her with my meditation I can tell her and the girls where we are but I won't be able to concentrate from all the distractions" Silver said.

Sonic started to pace.

* * *

With the Girls

"Where are they? Come on, Shadow. Pick up" Nebula has been calling Shadow's cell phone 20 times and still no answer.

"We should probably go after them" Blaze said.

"But we don't know where they are. Something's not right here. And I'm feeling worried about them" Amy said.

"Let's check the playground" Blaze suggested.

The girls went to find the playground park.

As they got there they see no one but Nebula found something on the ground near the swings.

"Shadow's iPhone" she picked it up.

Blaze found Silver's iPhone near the roundabout and Amy found Sonic's iPhone near the monkey bars.

"So that's why we couldn't reach them" Blaze said.

Just then, Nebula hears Silver's voice in her mind. She felt herself sitting in her meditation position as she makes contact through telepathy with Silver.

_"Silver?"_

_"Nebula?"_ Silver said in her mind.

_"What's going on and where are you guys?"_ Nebula asked.

_"Eggman Nega captured us and is holding us captive at a zoo"_ Silver said.

_"At a zoo? Why would Eggman Nega do this? He didn't hurt you did he?"_ Nebula asked while getting contact with him.

_"He put ear tags on us that shock us whenever we try to use our powers"_ Silver said.

_"That son of a bitch is so gonna pay for this"_ Nebula growled,_ "Don't worry, Silver. The girls and I will rescue you guys. Just hang in there"_ Nebula said.

_"Hurry. There are a bunch of non-mobian animals here as well"_ Silver said.

_"Don't worry, little bro"_ Nebula said, opening her eyes from her meditation.

"What happened, Nebs?" Amy asked.

Nebula uncrossed her legs and stands up, "The boys got captured by Eggman Nega. Let's go" Nebula said.

* * *

With the Boys

"…Uhhhhh…I'm so hungry, man" Sonic groaned.

"Did you contact them, Silver?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah" Silver said.

"Thank god! I want to get out of here" Sonic said.

The girls found Eggman Nega's base and from outside of his base, bad guys and gangs are in a zoo park laughing.

"Oh, those poor animals" Nebula's heart was breaking.

"Let's free them" Amy said.

"Right. Blaze, see if you can find Eggman Nega. Amy, you go find the boys in this park. And I will free the animals" Nebula said.

They nodded and split up to do what they need to do.

Nebula was stopped by male human punks and gangs.

"Hey, pretty. Shouldn't you be in your cage?" the male punk chuckled.

"Hmph. Out of my way, perv. Kyah!" Nebula threw her energy blasts at the gang, "And don't ever call me pretty, morons" she goes to the fence gates to free the animals. She used her super strength to bust the bars down, straining out loud with all her might.

She finally broke the bars down and the elephants were surprised to see her breaking in.

"You can thank me later, guys. Now help me get all of your friends out of these cages" Nebula said to the elephants.

They used their trunks to free the other animals.

Bad guys screaming at the stampede of elephants.

Nebula went to the other bar gates to free the wild cats, "Don't worry, I'm here to get you guys out. Stand back" she said.

They moved backwards as Nebula broke the fence down with her strength.

"Okay, you're free. You boys help the other animals out of their cages. You girls protect your cubs and get out as fast as you can" Nebula said to the wild cats.

They followed her instructions.

With the boys

"Huh? What's going on? I hear animals going crazy?" Sonic said.

"Nebula's freeing them" Amy said, outside the fence bars.

"Rose?" Shadow said.

"Amy! Thank god you're here! Please, get us out of this thing!" Sonic said.

Amy bashed the cage bars with her hammer, freeing the boys out of their cage.

The boys all hugged Amy at the same time.

Amy hugged back.

As she hugged them back she waits for them to let go but they didn't.

"Okay, you boys can stop now" Amy said.

They let go of her.

"Okay, I think that's all the animals. Cubs and kids, stay with your mom and don't get lost. Now go, animals!" Nebula told the animals as they went into a stampede.

They ran off.

"Shadow!" Nebula flew towards him and hugged him tightly.

Shadow hugged her back.

"Hey, where's Blaze?" Silver asked.

"Looking for Eggman Nega" Nebula said.

As she said that, a loud scream came from Eggman Nega. They all turned around to see Blaze chasing after him, burning his ass off with her flames.

"I guess she found him" Silver said.  
"I'LL BURN YOUR ASS IN HELL, EGGMAN NEGA! YOU ARE SO GONNA BE A SORRY ASS MORON!" Blaze keeps throwing flames at the doctor.

"Okay, I think the doctor got the message" Silver went up to Blaze and grabbed her shoulders before she really tries to burn Eggman Nega to death.

"Calm down, Blaze! Heel, girl! Heel!" Silver pulled her down.

"NO WAY! NOT UNTIL I BURN EGGMAN NEGA FOR CAPTURING YOU!" Blaze struggled.

Silver sighs and that he's behind her he does a neck kiss to help her calm down.

This made her calm down as she felt herself moan from Silver's tongue touching her neck.

"You can stop now" she said.

"Are you calm, my kitty?" Silver said while nibbling her neck.

"Yes" Blaze said with a low moan.

"Good girl" Silver said as he stopped nibbling her neck.

"Thank you" Blaze said.

After freeing the wild animals from the zoo and sending them back home in the wild where they belong, Eggman Nega was once again defeated.

And now, the boys were not very comfortable with getting their ear tags off. Tails was doing his best to get them off without hurting their ears.

"Ow! Easy with my ear, Tails" Sonic winced.

"Sorry" Tails said.

Eventually, he got the ear tag off without hurting his ear.

"There" Tails said.

"Thanks" Sonic said.

"No problem" Tails said.

After Tails removed the ear tags from the hedgehogs, they all decide to have something to eat.

The End.


End file.
